One Big Mistake
by swaggers
Summary: this is my first story EVER please R&R. P.S. a lil info on the story The main character of ME, Faith, made a BIG mistake. And I mean big. Like HUGE GIANT SUPER DUPER BIG yea. R&R also includes faith's relationship with two people! heh heh heh
1. Who Dat?

The Mysterious Child

"The worst thing I've ever done." Faith could even remember exactly how it started. "She's a girl, he's a guy, but why? Why would I go and do something like this?" It all started from one incident that started 12 months ago.

(FLASHBACK) ((LONG FLASHBACK))

She trotted off into her bedroom. "Small apartment, not enough space." She said. Faith didn't let it bother her, though. She didn't care as much. Since Merc, her boss and tracker for ever one of her missions, let her off early. Faith doesn't really do anything at home but sleep so that's exactly what she did.

She woke up the next morning like every morning at 5:30. Ran out of her apartment and jumped up to Merc's lair.

"Hey, Merc."

"Hey, kiddo, need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, what's up?"

"I need you to train a new rookie. Think yer gonna be interested."

"Why ya say that?"

Merc pointed to him behind her. She turned around and saw a guy who was extremely handsome. Faith nearly fainted from his perfect facial features. "Why Merc? Why would you choose such a hottie for me to train? I'm probably gonna fall off a building staring at him." Faith thought. He was handsome. He had short, black, spiked hair and hazel blue eyes that looked straight into Faith's. He was toned; not as toned as Merc, but toned. His complexion was just a little darker than Faith's. He wore a green T-shirt with black jogging suit pants.

"Hey, Jeff, Why don't you follow Faith to the training grounds?"

Jeff. So that was his name. Jeff. Faith quit staring at his face and walked passed him telling him to follow her. The two of them walked out to the training grounds.

"Merc tells me you're his best runner." Jeff said sounding eager to start a conversation.

"Merc never told me I was the best, in fact he said someone else was the best about three days ago."

"Maybe he lied so you wouldn't get too cocky?"

"Maybe." After a while the two of them completed training and it was already six o' clock. Both of them sat down on the edge of the rooftop just chatting.

"Wow, you seem like you were born to be a runner," Faith told Jeff. He grinned with a nice smile that almost made Faith blush. "_wow that's a really cute smile, he should be mine."_

"So I was wondering, if runners jump across rooftops and the cops know all about them does that mean we'll never be able to walk around like normal people?" Jeff asked Faith curiously.

"We could we'd just have to be in disguise. Merc told me a couple stories of runners who weren't in good disguise and were …. Ya know, killed. You can ask him if you want to know."

"Thanks for helping me with training. Hope we become good friends." Jeff said leaving Faith just sitting alone on the rooftop. "I hope we become more," Faith said as if he was still there.


	2. It's Not Love YET

Just One Night

The next day, Merc had asked Faith if she could show Jeff around the city and train him a little more. Of course Faith accepted the task.

"Jeff should be warming up outside. Go tell him that you decided to help him," Merc told Faith as she jumped out of the man hole above the AC cooling tower. Faith quickly ran over to Jeff who was sitting on the edge of the building.

"Hey Jeff Merc told me that you wanted me to come along with you. Ready to go?" Faith said to Jeff who had now stood up.

"Yep. I thought maybe I could get to know you better."

"Better get going, then." Faith said and motioned Jeff to follow her as she darted off of the building.

"So Faith, where exactly are we going?"

"I'm gonna show you how to handle blues," Faith said. Unaware of what blues were, Jeff completely stopped and looked at Faith.

"Blues? What the crap is a blue?"

Faith giggled. "A blue is a cop. That's what we call them."

"Why?"

Faith paused. "Ya know, I don't really know. I just went with it."

"Ok." The two of them ran across several rooftops. At one point, Jeff got in front of Faith and he leaped to the next building.

"Pretty smooth," Faith said to herself thinking of Jeff when she leaped to the same building. Apparently she was so distracted she almost made it but, ya know. she was was THAT close but luckily Jeff caught her.

"Woah, that was close."

"You were distracting me running in front of me like that."

"Oops." Jeff said with a little smirk on his face.

A couple hours went by and eventually Jeff and Faith quit Jeff's training and started playing on the rooftops. Apparently, Merc fell asleep and left the two of them to joke and play around.

"*yawn* Okay, how come you two aren't back yet?"

"Sorry Merc, we're coming back now." Faith said with obvious joy and laughter in her tone. The two of them were back at Merc's in no time.

"Bet you two were flirting with each other back there, huh?"

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!! no worries, you'll see Faith's mistake in the third or fourth chapter.


	3. What Beds Are REALLY For

What Beds Are REALLY For

Faith walked into Merc's lair to see an asleep Jeff and a tired Merc.

"Well, well, well, what happened, Merc?" Faith said with a little grin on her face.

"Jeff beat me at poker tweleve times. *yawn* Ugh we were up all night."

Faith began giggling. She shoke Jeff until he awoke.

"Jeff! Jeff.. Jeff wake up!" Jeff slowly opened his eye lids and arose from the couch.

"Hey, kiddo. get some rest. Faith quit bothering him. how about ya take the day off. Just so neither of us will be tired out." Merc said still rubbing his eyes trying to sleep on his lumpy rolling chair. Faith walked outside. in about five minutes Jeff rushed out of the AC tower and ran up to Faith.

"FAITH!" Jeff yelled as he sat down right next to her.

"Hi, Jeff. Shouldn't you like be asleep or something?" Faith asked curious to why he was so excited.

"I have a great idea to how we can get to know each other a little better. How about you come over to my place?" Jeff said with a huge grin on his face.

"Sure! Let's go." Faith followed Jeff through a series of loops, long jumps, twists and turns, yadda yadda. Eventually they made it.

They entered the house and Jeff proudly showed Faith around.

"So.... what about your... room?" Faith asked feeling super excited inside but nervous outside.

"It's this way. Here I'll show you." Jeff pulled on Faith's arm tugging her to the bedroom.

_"I wonder if shes trying to get me to... naa shes probably not like that." _Jeff thought.

Faith hopped onto Jeff's bed. "Nice bed you have," Faith said trying to give Jeff her idea.

"Thanks, I just bought a new one recently to strengthen me for running."

"That's not ALL you could do with it." Faith still tried to give Jeff the thought but he was just that slow.

"What?"

"OH CMON JEFF! JUST TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF ALREADY!"

WARNING: THE FOLLOWING SCENE IS FOR... MATURE PEOPLE IF YOUR NOT MATURE SHUT DOWN YOUR COMPUTER, GO TO BED IMMEDIATELY!!

Now the slow man got what she was saying and tore his shirt off. He then walked over to Faith and took her shirt off.

"Wow, you have some curves!"

"Aww, you're just saying that. But look at you! You have some sexy abs!"

It wasn't long before the two of them were twisting and jerking in Jeff's bed completely naked.

"Wait Jeff! We weren't even doing it, Jeff, CMON!!" Faith yelled kind of upset about it.

"Okay one second. let me just get my cond-"

"DON'T GET IT ITS FINE," Faith said seeming more eager.

"You're sick you know that?"

"Sure. doesn't bother me."

Jeff shrugged and went over to Faith and they..... got.....busy....... yea.

* * *

There's chapter 3!!! SICK TWISTED MIND SHE HAS


	4. Tough Love

Four weeks passed and Faith was on a task from Merc. Suddenly Merc's voice crackled through Faith's ear.

"Ok kiddo turn left and jump across the next building."

"K Merc." Faith turned left and stopped for a moment.

_"i wonder when Jeff is getting off of work," _Faith wondered. Then out of no where she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Is it me or did my lunch kick me in the stomach?" Faith said aloud. Then she figured it out.

_"oh no. no no no no no. please tell me i'm not pregnent. it was just my lunch. it was just my..." _

"O_w _MERC HELP ME!!" Faith screamed as the sharp pains of her baby continued to become worse.

"OK kiddo don't move." Merc said.

Soon Merc arrived and carried Faith back to the AC cooling tower.

"OK kiddo exactly what's wrong with you?"

"Merc, you know that guy Jeff? Well he invited me to his house after work hours and we um... we had sex."

Merc's eyes were larger than ever and he froze in his seat staring at a very guilty looking Faith.

"And I didn't tell you because I know how you get whenever you hear someone say that. um, i OW MERC HELP ME!!!"Faith yelled to break the tension of her talking. it gets really hard to breathe in a room when a guy like Merc is staring at you with a very scary glare.

"OK kiddo theres nothing i can really do to help you. maybe you should call Jeff and see if he wanna help you." Merc seemed really upset that Faith could tell.

"Merc I'm sorry. I just never had a boy friend and-"

"NO FAITH YOU DON'T GO MAKING EXCUSES GO APOLOGIZE AND TELL JEFF WHAT HAPPENED! NOW!!" Merc hollered in her face. Faith wanted to cry but she remembered Merc would only get angrier.

Faith slowly walked out and went to Jeff's house. She knocked on the door. No one answered. Faith kicked the door down and approached Jeff sleeping on his couch in his boxer's and a T-shirt.

"WAKE UP JEFF!!!" Faith yelled in his ear. Jeff hopped up and was completely unaware of the fact that Faith was right above him.

"WHAT are you doing?!?!" Jeff said.

"Jeff we need to talk."

"Oh I get it. I know what you're talking about babe."

"WHAT?!?!"

"No worries. Your boyfriend here gets it."

Suddenly Jeff stood up and pushed Faith against a wall diving for her neck to plant kisses on.

Faith pushed Jeff away and slapped his face.

"Jeff you got me pregnant!"

"You're telling me this because?"

"Well HELLO you're supposed to help me! Aren't you my boy friend?"

"Not anymore."

Faith felt her heart hammering in her chest until the words came. not anymore. he didn't just say that. no. her heart shrunk and tore into shreds.

"Faith I don't want a baby I want a girl. And if you're just gonna go get a baby for me I don't want you."

"It's MY fault for YOU getting ME pregnant huh Jeff?"

Jeff said nothing to Faith so Faith pushed Jeff against the wall and beat him with her fist until she was sure she had broken some of his facial bones. Which took a little while. Blood dripped from Jeff's nose and mouth and Faith kicked him in his stomach so hard Jeff began throwing up blood.

"I FELL FOR YOU JEFF I WANTED YOU I LOVED YOU YOU AND YOUR STUPID SWEET BOY ACT YOU ALWAYS HAD TO ACT LIKE THIS DIDN'T YOU HUH?!!" Faith stormed out of the house angry and stopped to try to get rid of the sharp pains in her stomach.

* * *

Isn't it love? There's chapter 4. P.S. Faith nearly KILLED REPEAT KILLED Jeff. Tough Love to Jeff. Tell all your friends wanna get a little crowd going. well i guess a crowd isn't little.....


	5. Help is Like Love

Love Sucks Alright?

8 months later Faith finally gives birth to her baby.(Skipped time so readers don't get bored with Faith's screaming ;)) It was a baby girl with with black hair which was short and thin. just like Faith's. She inherited pretty hazel blue eyes from her father, Jeff. Faith named her Katelin, in honor of her sister that she doesn't see very often. Faith hadn't heard from Jeff ever since she nearly killed him. That was good. But she had another problem.

Faith knew she couldn't stay a runner AND keep her baby at the same time. She had no idea what to do.

2 weeks after the baby was born, Faith still hadn't gone to work even though all her child birth pains were gone. She was just stuck sitting in her apartment. She remembered that Merc gave her a comm just in case she needed help so she decided to use it.

"Merc, I need you to do me a favor and babysit for me. Is that ok?"

"Sure kiddo, I'll be over soon."

(to Xylius, Merc befan to understand Faith's feelings. Little more compasion for her especially since he delivered her baby.... yea he did.)

Merc came over to her house very quickly for a guy whos getting old. After he came Faith left to go get help from Jacknife. Now I know what you're thinking. Jacknife? HIM?! later you'll understand k? WAIT!

eh hem. anyway, Faith constantly thought about what she would say.

_"Jacknife, I know Merc told you that I had a baby. But I want the baby AND my job. What do I do?" _Faith approached his door and knocked loud enough for him to hear. She practiced what she would say and as soon as the door opened she lost it.

"What do you want?"

Faith sighed. "I need your help."

"With?"

"I know you know I had a baby. I-"

"Faith I'm not helping you raise that thing."

Faith rolled her eyes.

"That is no where NEAR what I wanted to say."

"Then continue."

"Jacknife I love my baby and my job. Why can't I have both?"

"Because of Merc a.k.a. your imaginary dad. Just get rid of the thing." Jacknife tried to close the door on Faith but she held it open still.

"Jacknife, I-"

"Come inside." Faith entered his house and continued.

Jacknife sighed. "Faith, if your baby-"

"Katelin. Her name is Katelin."

"If Katelin means that much to you then... I guess I'll watch for you when you're at work."

Faith smiled and hugged Jacknife.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!"

"You're welcome, Faithy."


	6. Fixing a Broken Heart

Fixing a Broken Heart

A week past and Jacknife began to enjoy Katelin's company. In fact, Jacknife felt like Katelin was his own. He cared for her so much. He loved her.

He cared so much he invited Faith to sleep over just to see her.

The third day after Faith put Katelin to bed, she walked into Jacknife's room.

"Jacknife...I just....want to thank you.... for taking care of Katelin.... and me."

Jacknife sat up and smiled at Faith.

"No problem, Faithy. But, um, I wanna apologize for being so rude when you first asked for help. I mean I shouldn't have been so ridiculously rude. Katelin's an angel. I mean I feel like she's my own child."

"It's ok Jacknife."

Jacknife pulled down the blanket nest ot him and patted the bed motioning Faith to come lay down with her. Faith stared at him. She noticed that all he was wearing was his blue shirt and black and blue boxers. Faith slid her pants off and slipped into the bed with him. Faith lye on her stomach and Jacknife lye on his back both of them staring at each other. Jacknife smiled.

"How come you're smiling?"

"I'm just thinking of Katelin's smile. It always makes me smile."

"Guess Jeff's stupidity wasn't inherited by her."

"Yea."

Faith scooted closer to Jack as he did the same and closed their eyes and began kissing completely unaware.

Suddenly Faith opened her eyes and realized what she was doing. She quickly pulled herself away hurting Jacknife's neck.

"JACKNIFE!! WHAT are you DOING?!"

Jacknife sat there in a complete state of shock. Finally he spoke. "I'm so very sorry Faith I mean....I just..... Never mind just forget it."

"No, I'm sorry. that was my fault. Shouldn't have yelled. Come here." Faith leaned over and pecked Jacknife's lips as he did the same. after about 3 minutes Jacknife stuck his tongue in Faith's mouth throwing her off. Faith eventually found that he was moving his tongue at a pace and she did the same. Faith knelt over Jacknife sitting on his waist and took her shirt off. She then took her's off and rested her face on his chest..

"I love you. I love you so very much." Faith then wrapped her arms tightly around his chest and cried tears of a pair- As Faith felt she had found someone that loves her.

"Promise me Jacknife."

"Promise you what?"

"Promise you wont leave me. ever."

"I promise you Faithy. For ever and ever we'll be together."

"Oooh Jack baby I never knew you were so romantic,"

"I didn't either."

Jacknife kissed Faith forehead and the two of them rested in ease for once.

................... NOT THE END REPEAT NOT THE END............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The next morning Faith woke up alone in the bed. She walked into Katelin's room to find Jacknife feeding Katelin through a bottle full of formula milk.

"Hey Faithy did you come to breast feed Katelin?"

Faith giggled. "Are you sure you don't want to?"

Jacknife and Faith erupted in laughter feeling awoken. Faith knelt down and kissed Katelin's forehead.

"Where's my kiss, huh?"

Faith then giggled and kissed Jacknife's cheek. "She seems so comfortable with you, Jack."

"Yea." Jacknife stood and handed Faith Katelin and she put her in her crib.

"Jacknife..... do you love me for me or do you love me for Katelin?"

"Faith I love you and Katelin. I love you more than I've loved anyone before. And Katelin..... she's just a younger you."

"Not as stupid though."

"Why do you say you're stupid?"

Faith paused for a good 30 seconds. "Him."

"Oh. Right. Well, it isn't your fault he seduced you and you couldn't resist it."

Faith giggled.

"where do you think he is?"

"I don't now I don't care. I shouldn't care if I nearly killed him."

Jacknife nearly fainted. "HOW VIOLENT!! I had NO idea how bad my girl is,"

"Just what happens when you're heart broken."

Faith let tears roll down her face and turned to avoid Jacknife from seeing but he knew she was crying.

"Don't cry Faith. Please don't forget about him." Jacknife wrapped his arms around Faith's waist and began nibbling on her neck. Faith felt much better and started giggling.

"Jacknife. JACKNIFE. JACKNIFE QUIT IT!!!" Faith was now exploding in laughter as Jacknife continued to tickle her stomach and ribs. Suddenly they heard someone else making noise with them and stopped to find that it was Katelin.

"Awwww....." They said simultaneously as they heard Katelin laughing over their joy. Faith walked to Katelin and held her in her arms.

"Thank you Jacknife. I can't ever thank you enough." Faith kissed Katelin's forehead. "That's so sweet Baby." Jacknife said and hugged them both. "I love you too."

* * *

AINT IT CUTE!!! I wanted to make this chapter romantic. Will Jacknife stay with Faith for ever and ever? NO relationships in stories from me never end that way. Happy endings are so kiddish and ridiculous to me. :D


	7. Destructive Love

Destructive Love

Faith woke up alone. She searched the entire house but Jacknife wasn't there. She fed Katelin once she woke up and took her to Merc's.

"Merc, have you seen Jacknife?"

"No but if you need me to watch ov-"

"That's not why I need him."

"Lemme guess, you two hooked up or something?"

"Yes." Suddenly Merc's phone rang. It was Jacknife. "Hello?.......Hey Jack Faith wanted to know.......Uh huh....... In person........No, not on the phone.........She won't be happy....." Merc said.

"Here kiddo it's Jacknife." Faith snatched the phone from Merc.

"Jacknife where are you?"

"Faith listen meet me behind the New Eden mall, OK?"

Faith sighed "OK fine."She hung up and ran to the New Eden mall. Merc assumed she wanted him to watch Katelin. Soon Faith arrived at her destination.

"*pant pant* OK I made it. Now why did you leave? Without a warning or goodbye?"

"Faith .... I..... Im not a runner anymore. I don't work for runners anymore."

"Well...... who do you work for then?"

Jacknife went silent for a moment. "A runners enemy."

"WHAT?! WHY are you working for BLUES?!?!"

"Faith CALM YOURSELF. Don't you think I have a reason for doing this?"

"NO!!!" Faith yelled in his face "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"YOU!" Jacknife screamed completely regretting what he said half a second after he said it. "Faith I didn't me-"

"No, just forget it. If I'm a problem in your life then maybe I don't deserve you."

"Faith c'mon!" Faith ignored Jacknife and walked off.

Tears fell from her face and the sound of sirens approached her ears but she didn't run she didn't even hide. She got shot once in the arm and realized, she was hurt because a dumb guy decided to help her and leave in a short time from then.

She ran for cover and ran as fast as she could without injuring her arm any more. She ran back to Merc's and didn't say a word when she came back.

"So, Faith, what............................" Faith grabbed Katelin and left. "Happened?"

Faith ran twelve buildings from the one Merc lived on. She stood mere inches from the edge with Katelin in her arms. Katelin was over the edge and Faith had a very stern look on her face.

"You're just a memory of all the horrid things that happened to me." She said loosening her grip. "People like you don't deserve to live." Faith let go of her grip. Katelin fell straight to the Earth. A loud bang came after she fell onto a car that was parked at the curb.

"Life as me being a runner should never change from how it is now." Faith said.

* * *

THE END! This is my fanfiction and to conclude this story I will tell you all you need to know.

Faith took on a horribly boring personality to hide the fact that she did such bad things.  
Jacknife was hired by cops and his new task was to get rid of Faith.  
Jeff died by commiting suicide instead of going to the hospital (moron)  
I don't own ANY of these games I make a fanfic for unless I bought it at the store.

THANX FOR READING!!!!


End file.
